


A Bittersweet Meeting

by WilliamButNotAfton



Series: Wilson and Wills' [1]
Category: A Date With Markiplier - Fandom, A Heist With Markiplier, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Wilson and Will may be home of sexual for each other, hoo boy I really didn't wanna post this, this is for you Bim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamButNotAfton/pseuds/WilliamButNotAfton
Summary: Wilson and Will, years after fusing, try to search for Mark and take revenge. Things don't go as expected
Relationships: None?, Wilson Crawford|The DA/Will NoLastNameGiven
Series: Wilson and Wills' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564201
Kudos: 1





	A Bittersweet Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> listen I wrote this in like 20 mins and it's the first long thing I write.  
> Anyways, enjoy some gay dumb of asses

It had been a long time since they had first met. The day Wilson Crawford broke every rule his parents had made him memorize. The day he fell in love with Damien.  
They had met when they were kids, and at the moment, Wilson never made much of his feelings. He just guessed that's what friends were supposed to feel for each other.  
The years had passed and his feelings grew stronger, simple touches making his face redden.

One day, their mutual friend Mark, who was a well-known actor, invited them to spend a night at his mansion. Wilson accepted to go, hoping to make sense out of all these things he felt in his heart. He was terrified of what Damien would think of him, maybe he never felt the way he did in the first place.  
But this "party" led to worse things than heartbreak.  
"I promise, I'll come back for you"  
Those words repeated over and over inside his head. Every year, he hoped to see him walking through that door and over to his mirror  
And every year, he sunk deeper and deeper into this dark void he called home after roaming the few rooms with mirrors and seeing it just as empty as it had been the year before.  
Eighty years went by, and every bit of hope left in him was gone.  
[...]  
As William walked through the halls of this so-called "theatre," their footsteps echoed and disappeared into the darkness.  
 _"Feels just like home,"_ Wilson said, making the younger of the two figuratively turn around to see him, _"I never thought I'd find something as broken as my mirror"_  
"Awe, come on, old sport. Don't be so depressing. I'm here with you, right? You aren't trapped in that horrible place anymore" Will was really optimistic despite when Wilson had done to him... To them. They weren't two separate people anymore. You see, when they met, Wilson was still trapped in the mirror Damien had left him in all those years ago. Will was a bit of a dumb guy, with no self-preservation.   
The memory made them both shiver, but they quickly moved on.   
"So what are we here for? Are we going to watch a play or something?"  
 _"Actually, yes. We are. It's one of the plays Mark worked on. I believe he's the protagonist."_ William took a set at the front row. If they wanted to be seen, they would make sure he recognized them. "So... Are you sure we can safely meet Mark? I mean, we aren't the same he knew..."   
_**"I'm not the same he knew..."**_  
Their colored aura shifted and glitched as their gargled voice softly continued the sentence. They still weren't used to their new voice. Although it wasn't as distorted as it was when they first came into the world  
"Hey... You know that I love you, right? You're the best person I've met in my entire life." Will softly spoke. If he could touch him inside of this void they both existed in, he would cup his cheek.  
 _"I know, Will. And I appreciate it..."_ Will smiled at him, happy to see him get better. Especially since the first time they met he had a breakdown.   
_"Thank you..."_ His voice snapped him out of his thoughts "What?"  
 _"Thank you for saving me... I don't know what I would've done if it weren't for you..."_  
"You're welcome, old sport" Wilson laughed at the nickname  
Ever since they met, Will had called him that. He wasn't that old! Only 111 years... A rumble made William look up to the stage. But it was... Empty? Their vision began to blur, almost like they were losing conscience.  
"Wilson?! What's going on?!"  
 _"I..."_ The suited man began breathing heavily, _"I don't know..."_  
And just like that, they were gone.  
[...]  
 **"Did you miss me?"** A low, almost soothing voice spoke. William looked around in a panic, where were they? This felt like the mirror, and at that moment, Will understood why Wilson hated that place so much.  
It was so empty...  
So cold...  
He could feel himself drowning in his own dark thoughts.  
 _"Will, please! Whatever you do, stay awake!"_ Those words were enough to snap him out of his trance. Will looked up to him, he was standing in front of him..? They were split, but still connected?  
His mind was running wild, had Mark done this?  
"Who are you?" A feminine voice asked them. They turned to the source of the voice, only for their eyes to meet...  
 _"Celine?"  
_ "Celine?! Uh, is that the magic woman with the crystal ball you told me about?" Will spoke without thinking, not like he usually did. And he also didn't care, for the first time, he was holding his literal other half, and it felt just like he imagined.  
 _"Y-yes, she's Damien's sister but... How are you here?! More importantly, why are WE here?"_ Wilson seemed mad yet confused. More concerned for the younger's mental health than his own.   
"I'd like to ask the same, Wilson. I thought you were trapped in the mirror... Where's Mark? Are you working with him now? After all he did to us?-"   
"Celine, please stop!" A second voice interrupted her, "He's done nothing wrong! We should apologize instead of accusing him of plotting against us!"  
Wilson's eyes widened. It couldn't be him... It couldn't possibly be him, he was dead...  
 _"Damien..?"_ His voice cracked, thick streaks of tears rolling under his glasses and down his face. He never thought he'd see his face again. Those soft and kind eyes he loved to stare into for hours...  
His heart ached, and he couldn't tell why. Was this what heartbreak felt like? Was it betrayal? Or was it just his delusional brain making him relive all those fantasies he'd thought up while he was trapped?  
"Wilson? Old sport, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Will was panicking, while the twins argued behind them.  
None of them were paying attention to them, honestly. Wilson was broken, more than ever. He thought he'd feel full once he finally saw him, he thought his pain would go away. But pain was all that he was feeling.  
Damien finally stopped arguing once he saw what his appearance had done to his old friend. He suddenly remembered his promise, that empty promise he had made all those years ago. His expression was coated with guilt. In his hatred for Mark, he had forgotten about his only true friend.   
Seeing him so broken, so vulnerable...   
_"Why did you leave me, Damien..?"_ Wilson's voice was barely stable enough to speak, let alone keep his usual nice and kind tone. Will wasn't going to allow this. He had already gotten mad when they brought them to this... place. But now, he was far beyond pissed.  
"So, you're the mighty Damien! The traitor who abandoned the single greatest person in the world?! THE ONE WHO LEFT HIS LAST FRIEND IN A MIRROR FOR A HUNDRED YEARS?!" Damien was truly caught off guard, he wasn't expecting this twenty-something kid to try and fight him over his old friend. But he was telling the truth.  
Seeing Wilson so broken, even Celine felt bad. This was their fault. They caused him this pain, trying to help ease it was the least she could do.   
She began walking towards the suited man, but Will stopped her from doing so.  
"Where do you think you're going? Are you going to frame my best friend of more things he'd never think of doing?"  
"You do not understand, I-"  
"Oh, of course I understand! I've been taking care of him for the past five years! Where were you then? Off with pretty face here going after Mark instead of even THINKING of him?"  
A soft hand was placed in his shoulder, all anger suddenly draining from him.  
 _"Will, please, don't hurt them... It's not their fault"_ Wilson was barely standing up by his side. Will didn't hesitate to hold his friend. He wished they weren't there. He wished they had just stayed at home watching one of Wilson's murder dramas.  
"I'm sorry, Wilson." Damien finally spoke. The pairs of entities facing each other. They were now closer than ever. "I didn't mean to make you go through all of... This" His hands softly slapped his legs after that last word. Will was finally letting go of Wilson, the death glare staying in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry for being suspicious of you, Wilson. It's been so long since we've had someone who's trustworthy." Celine apologized. Wilson was finally recovering from his breakdown, finally feeling at peace. He'd been holding all that grief in, and now it was finally gone. _"It's alright, my dears. Let me introduce you to Will, here. He's the one who found me"_ Wilson was smiling softly, it made Will feel at ease. "Yes, I believe we just met." Damien joked.  
"Uh, well, I... I have some apologizing to do myself... Sorry for snapping at you..." Will rubbed the back of his head. He didn't like it when he got mad. "I don't... Well..." Damien and Celine chuckled. He really was a different person when he was calm. "So... Will, how did you find Wilson?"  
Celine questioned. She truly couldn't see how someone so... Lively could stumble upon the Manor. Especially after all the time that had passed.   
"Oh." Will stared at her, she really looked like what Wilson had described her. "I was uhh... walking around, heard some stuff inside the ruins and well... I just met him" Wilson smiled brightly at him. This was the happiest he'd seen him be. "Well, that is a way to meet a new friend. I assume Wilson tried to take your body?" "Uh, yeah... But we're cool now!"  
[...]  
After a couple of hours of catching up, Will finally asked the question he'd been holding since he'd heard about Damien. "Hey, Damien, did you ever notice something odd with Wilson?" The previously mentioned flushed and began stuttering. "Uh... Not really? He's always been a bit of a blushy person!" Wow, he really was oblivious- "Well, what if I told you that he-" Will was interrupted by Wilson covering his mouth. He was redder than Celine's aura, and that truly was something. _"EW,"_ he quickly retrieved his hand, _"DID YOU JUST LICK MY HAND?"_ "It's your fault for putting it in my mouth!" Damien and Celine watched the scene from their side of the table. Various questions sprouted inside their heads, but none of them dared to ask   
"Why are ye staring?" Will asked in a playful tone "Seein something you like?" _"WILL"_ "Aight, sorry, sorry..."


End file.
